Sakura: Pimpcess of Japan
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: They say that our past makes up our present, and in a way, I guess that's true. I wouldn't be the homicidal serial killer that I am if I had a normal childhood. I'm not your typical sixteen year old girl. No, not only am I a murderer, but I am a full-fledged mob boss that many have come to fear. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story. AU. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

They say that our past makes up our present, and in a way, I guess that's true. I wouldn't be the homicidal serial killer that I am if I had a normal childhood.

My parents are no longer alive, and in a way, I guess I'm grateful for that; that they'd never see the murderer I became. I get off on watching the fear in my victims eyes, as they begged and pleaded for their lives. You might think that is sick, but take a second to listen to my story and then tell me what you think. You may think differently.

I'm not your typical sixteen year old girl, if my bloody past has anything to say. No, not only am I a murderer, but I am a full-fledged mob boss that many have come to fear. In Japan, my name strikes fear in the heart of all.

But let's start from the beginning, shall we?

My name is Haruno Sakura, and this is my story.

* * *

"Sakura, get the fuck out of bed!"

There was a slam on her door as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly became more aware.

"Good morning, kaa-san, tou-san," Sakura greeted, touching the family picture by her bed as she did every morning.

The picture was of her parents and two older brothers, Nagato and Sasori.

Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi had long since passed. Well, her dad anyway. Haruno Kizashi suffered from a rare heart disease that, in the end, killed him. Her older brother -the middle child- Sasori, was the closest to him. With his death, Sasori just needed to get away, and so he moved from Konoha –central Japan- to east Japan, Suna, to live with their cousins, the Subaku's.

Afterwards, their mother suffered from Love Bird's disease. With the loss of her husband, she couldn't handle it. So she remarried. Suriko Shao. Nagato hated him and so he left to go to college when she was twelve. She lived with him for four years, before it was too much on her, losing the three most important men in her life, and one day, her life was snuffed out like a dying flame. The moment she was buried, Shao showed his true colours.

He drank, did drugs and beat the shit out of her many times while her brothers were gone. It was wearing down on her. It's been a couple months since her mother died and Shao showed no signs of letting up.

"Sakura, where the fuck are you!?" Shao screamed from downstairs.

Quickly getting dressed, Sakura made her way downstairs.

* * *

Walking down the street, Sakura caressed her newly bruised shoulder and back of her neck. Thankfully, she wore a long sleeved shirt. As she was on her way to school, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Saku-chan?"_

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognised the voice.

"Naga-nii?"

"_Yes…how…how have you been?"_

"Um…okay?"

"_Have…have you received kaa-san's money? From her will? She sold her multi-billion dollar company and so the money should have been transferred to you."_

'_Money? I haven't seen any mon—…that asshole!' _Sakura mentally fumed. _'So that's how Shao is able to get wasted every night. He's living off my mother's company money!'_

"Oh yeah, I've got it," Sakura answered.

"_That's good. How is…_it_?"_ He asked.

Sakura laughed, but to her it sounded fractured and broken. "It's fine, I guess. How about you? How's Amegakure College?" She asked.

She heard a deep chuckle. _"Great. There's a…uhhh…haha. There's this girl…"_

Sakura's jaw almost dropped open. "Naga-nii, are you _serious_!?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, what's her name? Who is she?"

"_Her name is Konan. She has a couple lectures with me."_

"Is this a serious relationship?"

"_Yes. We've already been on a couple dates. She's been so good to me. She's my angel."_

Sakura froze. "Oh. Nagato, I have to go. Bye!"

Hanging up, she stood there.

"She's his…angel?" She murmured. "B-But I though…I…was…"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she entered her classroom, late.

Hatake Kakashi, her homeroom teacher, looked at her as she entered.

"What's this? Haruno Sakura is later then I?" He teased.

Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"S-Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. It won't happen again," Sakura murmured.

She took a seat by her best friends, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"So what's going on?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. My brother just called and I lost track of time. It's been a while since I last talked to him."

"Oh…Forehead," Ino murmured, touching the side of Sakura's neck where a fresh bruise was forming. "He beat you again last night, didn't he?" She whispered.

Sakura turned from her to Kakashi.

"Yes. But it's okay. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Sakura looked at her friends with such affection in the cafeteria.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai…

They were a strange bunch.

All of them but Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Sai came from high society lives. Naruto's father was the Mayor and Sasuke's older brother, the Chief of Police, even though he's turning 22 this year. Ino's family was the owners of a large fashion company. Shikamaru's family owned technology and Choji's dad was an inspector of all food stores. Kiba's family runs the police dog program, since they breed and train said dogs. Hinata and Neji are from a long line of the world's best known lawyers and Shino's parents help run International Spy Squad. All of them contribute to Konoha's safety and development, making it the best place and safest, even though it has many small street gangs that cause problems in the lower district. It was a lost cause, the lower district, so the police and Minato never bother with it. It's not like it truly had any sway of Konoha's workings

But Mebuki's multi-billion company should have made Sakura rich, only she never got her money, and that infuriated Sakura more then she cared to share with her brothers. It's not about the money; it's about who _got_ the money and what they were _wasting_ it on. It was the fact that it was her mother's money that was given to her.

Oh no, she was going to do something about it and she had just the people to talk to.

"I heard you were thinking of joining the police force when you finished high school, Sasuke-kun," Ino spoke.

Sasuke grunted from his seat as he stared at the unappetizing food before him. He pushed it away from him before picking some of the apple off Sakura's plate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined.

He smirked and ate another. Sakura gave him a slight shove and they both laughed. They had all been together since their childhood and while they always went through rough patches, they knew they could always count on the other.

If one of them murdered somebody. You can bet that they'd all help to dispose of the body.

"So what have you been thinking about?"

Looking up, she saw everyone was staring at her curiously. She frowned.

"That phone call I was telling you about from my brother," she murmured.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother told me that my mother sold her multi-billion dollar company for that, several billion dollars."

Ino squealed. "Does that mean you're rich!? Forehead, that's great!"

Sakura scowled. "But that's the thing. I haven't seen any of that money."

"What?" Her friends asked inquisitively.

"I believe my step dad has transferred my money to his account. That's how he's able to get drunk and high every night."

"That's illegal," Neji stated.

"Maybe my father could look into it for you?" Hinata offered. "He was good friends with your mother. I believe he'll be angry once he hears that Shao stole your mother's money from you."

"I'll have my brother contact Hiashi to give him the authority to conduct an investigation," Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night…

"Sakura, where are you!?" A voice slurred from downstairs.

Knowing better than to ignore him, she ran downstairs.

"Yes?" She asked.

She got down the stairs to see Shao looking at her lustfully.

"Come here, Sakura-chan," he purred.

Sakura shook her head and spun around to run back upstairs. But she didn't get very far. Shao grabbed her leg and she fell, smacking her head on the edge of a step, splitting her head open. She let out a cry of pain before she was dragged down the rest of the steps, smacking the back of her head many times, giving her a concussion. Sakura felt dizzy and nauseas from the concussion. As she focused again, she found Shao had already stripped her of her panties, leaving her skirt on and was undoing his belt.

Sakura struggled against him. "No, don't!" Sakura screamed.

He slapped her a couple times; irritating her concussion and causing her to lose focus for a bit before searing pain shot through her from her torn womanhood. Sakura screamed and thrashed, concussion be damned, but he only bashed her head into the floor repeatedly, as if knowing she had a concussion. Her mind blanked out as a stars flashed before her.

'_Oh god…'_ her mind cried to her. _'It's actually happening. He's raping me…'_

She felt strangely numb, which she thanked the gods for. At least now she doesn't feel the damage, the taint he's doing to her body.

'_Men like him actually exist, and we aren't even in the lower parts of Konoha. We're as close to the high society as you can be without actually being in it…'_

While she was withdrawn within her mind, she didn't feel Shao spill himself within her and pull out from her. She didn't hear him talking to her, didn't feel him trying to get her attention by slapping her several times. She was safe within the confines of her own mind. Her sacred heaven.

When she did finally come back to reality, it was time for her to go to school. She tried moving her legs, but it caused her abused womanhood to ache painfully and she whimpered. Her eyes grew panicked as she came to terms what had happened to her and that she couldn't move without being in severe pain. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

'_I need to bathe myself, scrub him off me, get changed and lie back down in my room,' _she repeated in her head.

Then she retreated back into her mind.

Her subconscious understood what it is she wanted and did as she wanted. Her body got up and walked up the steps, numb to all pain and to the bathroom. Turning on the tap, she stripped down and stood there, waiting for the bath to fill. Once done, she stepped into the steaming tub and began to wash herself. After fifteen minutes of continuous scrubbing, she got out, raw from the wash, grabbed a towel, dried herself then walked to her bedroom. Slipping under the covers, she got comfortable.

'_**I'll protect you…'**_ a voice whispered to her as she came to reality again.

Looking around, she found herself in her bed, could smell the lavender soup on herself and feeling marginally better. She thanked whoever was up there for her small miracle and ability to go into the furthest corner of her mind, away from the trauma and danger.

There, she drifted back off to sleep as tears slipped down the side of her face.

* * *

Pain woke her up. That pain came from her core that was jarred and forced into movement. Opening her eyes, she found Shao had come back for seconds. She felt herself being drawn back into her mind palace. Everything was calm and quiet. She looked around. It really was a nice place, everything of glass and crystal.

"_No, I can't keep coming here every time he wants to take my body for a joy ride!" _She yelled, suddenly very angry.

She withdrew from her mind, conscious of the fact that Shao had already cum inside her and was going for another.

Suddenly, the fear and pain gave way to anger. This man that used her mother for her money. Anger towards the man that stole from her mother, from her. This man that stole her innocence and virginity and drove her brother away. This man that was ruining her life. With murder on her mind, her subconscious didn't draw her in, but steeled her resolve. She threw him off her and his head smacked into her desk leg, causing said desk to shake and school utensils to fall to the carpet floor. Grabbing the scissors that fell before her, she shook off the hand that grabbed her inner thigh and plunged the scissors into her neck.

Not stopping there, she repeatedly stabbed him in the chest before leaving them in him, grabbing his head and slamming it into her carpet.

"How do _you_ like it!?" Sakura hissed, never hesitating.

She didn't stop, even when the back of his head caved in and brain matter mashed into the carpet. She was in a frenzy, fear bubbling in her chest that if she stopped, he'd rape her again. Instinct to survive told her to keep going while her logical mind told her he was dead. Only when her arms became too weak to pick his head up again did she stop and take in the scene before her.

She gasped in horror and backed away from him. Grabbing her phone, she shakily opened it up and was shocked by all the missed text messages. Looking at the date, she saw it was five days since the first rape. Looking down at herself, she was covered in bruises, hickies and her stepdad's semen.

This wasn't the second time, he raped her. It could have been the fifth! Her medical training told her that she slipped into a small coma thanks to sleeping with a concussion. Her stomach churned as she hit the call button before vomiting beside her.

"_Uchiha,"_ The man answered.

Sakura whimpered, sobbing into the phone.

"_Hello?"_ He asked.

"_Help_," Sakura cried.

"_Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?"_

"I-I need your help," she broke into more sobs.

"_Help_ me…Itachi…"

* * *

**Just something a little random that came to me while I was watching Green Hornet.**

**Let me know what you think, coz i have no idea where I'm going with this, only what she _will_ be doing in the future.**

**RxR**

**Dii**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto who was choking down bowl after bowl of ramen when he received a phone call. Taking out his phone, caller ID said it was Itachi. Between them, they only texted. Unless it was important or an emergency.

"What is it?" He asked.

"_Head to Sakura's. I just got a call from her. She was crying."_

"What, really? Her stepdad told us she was sick in bed. We even saw her. That was yesterday."

"_Yeah, well, like I said. She called me. Get over there. I'll be there in five."_

With that he hung up. Pulling out his wallet, Sasuke stood before slamming some money down, paying for his one and Naruto's five.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he stopped.

"Sakura called Itachi and he said she was crying," Sasuke informed him.

Not needing to hear anymore, Naruto slammed his bowl down in a similar manner as Sasuke and followed him out of Ichiraku Ramestaurant.** (Hehe, get it? Ramen + Restaurant = Ramestaurant XD.)**

The slid into Sasuke's blue Ferrari and sped towards Sakura's.

~X~

They arrived the same time Itachi did, who stalked up the lawn with a hand on his gun holster, ready to draw it at a moment's notice, his black leather trench coat swishing behind him.

He paused outside the house.

"What's her stepfather's name again?" Itachi asked.

"Suriko Shao," Sasuke answered as both he and Naruto drew out their own guns.

Itachi kicked open the door, not bothering with the knocking.

"Suriko-sama, it's the police!" Itachi called.

He entered the living room, finding many empty alcohol bottles by the arm chair. The coffee table had weed and cocaine carelessly left out.

They heard retching and sobs coming from up the steps. The three men ran up and froze at the sight before them.

Sakura was curled by her bed and side table, naked and covered with semen, bruises, hickies and blood. She sat in the foetal position. Beside her, a large puddle of her vomit. At her feet, lay the body of her step father, his offending appendage out for all to see, large pool of blood around his head as well as chunks of brain matter.

Naruto moved to her and grabbed the bunched up blanket on her bed and placed it over her shoulders. She seemed startled as she looked up at him, face wet with tears.

"N-Naruto?" She asked.

His eyes stung with unshed tears of fury and pain. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. We're here now."

Sakura tried to hold back her sobs but she grabbed Naruto's head and hugged him. He swiftly picked her up bridal style as she cried into his neck. Itachi pulled out his phone.

"Tsunade, get Shizune and come to Shibuya Street…Yes, Haruno Sakura's house. No, I don't think so. Yes, Shizune as well. She has training in psychology, doesn't she?"

He made a couple more calls but she stopped paying attention as she began to slip to her mind.

~X~

She came back out to find her friends around her. She was in the hospital.

"W-What?"

Everyone looked at her.

"You're back," Shizune stated.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"We brought you here," Tsunade stated. "You rode in the ambulance but wouldn't let anyone touch you after Naruto put you down in the stretcher."

"Oh…" she murmured.

"You had a mental withdrawal," Shizune stated. "There was nothing we could do until you came back out of it."

"Yeah, I know," she murmured. "It's not the first time…"

"Sakura, I need to know what happened so I know what to do next," Itachi stated. "I have my most trusted men at your house, waiting for my orders on what to do with the body."

"A dirty cop, huh?" Tsunade asked, amused.

Itachi shot her an unamused looked. "I am not a dirty cop. I'm just taking care of my family."

Tsunade got a gleam in her eye. It was respect.

"You know what, kid? I like you. Even if you are a brat."

Itachi smirked at her before looking back at Sakura.

"What happened?" Ino asked sadly. "You were resting in bed when we all came to see you."

"I wasn't resting," Sakura spoke. "I was in a coma. He gave me a concussion on Tuesday night. The…first time he…raped me."

The girls gasped in horror while the boys showed signs or anger.

"I was reading when he called me down. He had been drinking and high. He grabbed me and I smacked my head on the stairs."

She rubbed the scabbed over cut on her forehead.

"Then he dragged me down the stairs, giving me the concussion. He started pulling down his pants and I struggled," Sakura choked back tears.

Hinata cried beside her while Tenten and Ino teared up.

"I couldn't get him off me. He slapped me to stop and as he raped me, I tried again. He only smashed my head into the ground repeatedly and I blanked out. I had a mental withdrawal, as you call it. I was safe and numb. I didn't come out of it until the next day when I had to go to school. I could move without being in a lot of pain, so I told myself what I had to do before I went back to my mind palace. When I came out of it, I did everything I told myself to do and was in bed. Then I went to sleep and slipped into a small coma. Five days later, I came out of it as I was dragged from my bed and raped again. I didn't realise I had been in a coma. I slipped back into my mind but I forced myself out of it. I was so angry at him for taking everything away from me and stabbed him with scissors. My head started pounding, reminding me of the beating he gave it and did it back to him. I was so scared. Too scared to stop until I physically could keep doing it. He was dead."

"Will you agree to a rape kit?" Tsunade asked.

"Will it tell me what he did to my body while I was in a coma?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it," she said.

She suddenly felt detached and cold.

"No one will ever do that again," she swore to herself. "No one will ever touch me again without my permission or punishment."

That was the beginning of it all.


End file.
